When Worlds Collide
by Ryuichi
Summary: What happens when an innocent girl falls into a hole and then suddenly is in the dragon ball Z world? What will happen? WIll they accept her? Chappie 2 is up!
1. Chappie 1

Hey! This is a new story I just thought of... Well I hope you like it cause you know... IT takes a hell of a long time to think of a story and then take the time out from watching tv and hangin out with my buds to type them up... ok i'll stop complaining. ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters but I do own the Character Ki!!!  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
Ki: 21  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
  
  
~In our world~  
  
"Young lady you will go to your room this instant!"  
  
"I didn't do anything dad! Tell me what the hell did I do for you to go friggen nuts on me?!" Twenty One year old Ki yelled.  
  
"Your brother claimed that you threatened him with a METAL bat and you hit him with it!"  
  
"I wouldn't do anything like that to him. He's my brother for hell's sake. ANd besides where are his fucking cuts and bruises? Is his head busted? I think not so back off dad!" Ki yelled.  
  
"That's it. I'm sick of your bullshit. Go to your room. You will not have breakfast. No Lunch. No dinner. You will be locked in your room for a week. Talk back to me one more time and i'll-"  
  
Ki interupted her father.  
  
"You'll do what dad? Slit my throat. Cut my wrists? Beat me like you usually do but harder?" Ki yelled.  
  
Her father wacked Ki across the face.. hard... hard enough to leave a blood red handmark on her face.  
  
Ki got up and dashed for the door but her father grabbed her wrist.  
  
Ki screamed until her lungs were begging for air.  
  
Ki's little brother stared at her and smiled.  
  
"You little lying son of a fuc--" Ki was cut off by another wack to her face.  
  
Ki's father locked her in her room.  
  
Ki fell backwards on her bed crying until there was no tears left to cry. . .  
  
~In the DBZ world~  
  
It was an early spring morning.  
  
Vegeta was out back in the gravity room training, Bra was studying her mother as Bulma showed her how to put on mascara and lipliner, and Trunks had just gone out for his usual morning walk.  
  
Trunks walked down a familar path. . It was the path to Gothen Son's house.  
  
He thought that he would stop by Goten's house on his way to a lake called 'Lake Forever'.  
  
Trunks liked to just lay back and watch the sunsets there and if he woke up early enough, the sunrises.  
  
'Goten is so lucky.. he's getting married next week.. to my sister... I know it sounds weird but he's just lucky that he found the right girl..'  
  
Trunks walked up the stairs to Goku's house and rang the doorbell.  
  
ChiChi answered the door.  
  
"Well hello there Trunks." ChiChi said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey ChiChi.. is Goten home?" Trunks asked politely.  
  
"No Trunks. I'm sorry but you just missed him. He left for work. He'll be home by nine tonight. I'll tell him that you called for him?" ChiChi said.  
  
"Alright. Thanks ChiChi." Trunks said.  
  
He turned and continued walking to this lake.  
  
ChiChi sighed and closed the door.  
  
"Goten what do you have against Trunks?" ChiChi asked as she went into the living room.  
  
"Here was gonna talk to me about treating his sister right when we're married. I can't even look at him without knowing that he'll kick my ass for every little thing that happens. Even if Bra breaks a nail.. i'll get beat for that.'' Goten said.  
  
"Aww sweetie. Don't worry. Trunks is just looking out for his sister. He won't lay a finger on you for as long as I'm walking on this Earth." ChiChi said.  
  
Goten smiled at his mom.  
  
"Thanks mom." Goten said.  
  
"No problem sweetie." ChiChi said returning her son's smile with a smile of her own.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Trunks had just arrived at the beautiful blue lake.  
  
He sat against a huge oak tree and just wished for something special to come into his life. . .  
  
~OUR WORLD~  
  
Ki packed a backpack full of nessasarry supplies.  
  
Ki carefully opened her window making sure that she didn't make a sound.  
  
She slipped out and carefully shut the window.  
  
Ki climbed down the side of the brick wall and jumped down landing on her feet.  
  
She looked up at the house she grew up in.  
  
She wasn't going to miss it at all.  
  
Ki then ran like the wind down the block and to the road leading to the highway.  
  
Maybe she could hike all the way to Florida and live with her cousins.  
  
They would appriciate her. They would love her. They would be the true loving parents that she really never had.  
  
It was getting nearer and nearer to dusk as Ki walked, alone, through a forest tripping over a few branches here and there.  
  
She bumped into a few trees while not looking where she was going.  
  
She walked until her leg got caught in a well disguised hole.  
  
"Shit.." Ki murmmerd to herself.  
  
Suddenly she slipped and was grasping onto an unsteady small branch to hold her up.  
  
Ki held on as long as she could until she slipped and fell into the hole's dark tunnel downwards.  
  
She closed her eyes tight knowing that she was going to die.  
  
Ki then went through a blue/purple portal.  
  
She didn't realize this because she had her eyes shut.  
  
~DBZ world~  
  
Trunks had watched the beautiful sunset.  
  
A smile graced his lips as her got up and started walking home.  
  
All of a sudden a figure fell on top of him, causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
He looked into the face of a young girl.  
  
"Where the hell did she come from?" Trunks asked himself as he studied her face.  
  
There were two red handmarks on each cheek.  
  
Trunks poked her and he saw her move.  
  
Her green eyes opened and she sat up.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Ki asked as she looked around.  
  
Her face then met Trunks and she let out a scream.  
  
Trunks did the same.  
  
He was startled at the fact that she had screamed for no reason and when he hears someone scream he had do follow their antics and do the same.  
  
"What in the hell? Who the hell- Where the hell am I?" Ki said as she looked into Trunks' face.  
  
"You're in Toyko...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OKay thats the end of chappie 1!! I wrote this in one night and i'm hoping to write the next chappie right now.. Well I have to get to work and Ps: it's 12:41 AM.. lolzz... TooTleS!! R/R PLEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


	2. Chappie 2

HeY! I finally updated aren't ya happy? LolZzzZzz  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters but I do own the Character Ki!!!  
  
* *- dreams  
  
()- my thoughts  
  
' ' - thought  
  
Pan: 17  
  
Marron: 20  
  
Bra:22  
  
Trunks: 29  
  
Goten: 28  
  
Ki: 21  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
By: EmInEmZbAbE143  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chappie 2  
  
  
  
"In Toyko? But I live in New York!" Ki said. She was in a state of shock.  
  
"New York?" Trunks said while tilting his head to the side, not familar of the city this girl claimed where she was from.  
  
"Yeah, in America. Right now i'm in fucking Japan!" Ki yelled as she stood up and brushed the dirt particles off of her old clothes.  
  
"What's America?" Trunks said confused.  
  
Ki stared at Trunks. He looked so clueless.  
  
"North America. About a couple thousand miles across the Atlantic Ocean. Jesus you're really smart." Ki said in a smart-ass tone.  
  
"But that continent was destroied over two thousand years ago." Trunks stated.  
  
Ki looked at him with disbelief swirling in her eyes.  
  
"What?!!" Ki said as she crossed her arms and eargerly waited for an answer.  
  
"Yes. A sayian destroied North America, South America, and Antartica." Trunks said while standing up and brushing brown dirt his new clothes.  
  
"A what? What the hell is a sayian?" Ki asked.  
  
Trunks stood there while looking at her.  
  
"Well- I can't really explain it-" Trunks got cut off in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"Never mind then. Now who the hell are you?" Ki said.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Trunks said while crossing his arms and looking exactly like Vegeta.  
  
"What I said was a cue for you to say your name and not to be giving me some lecture." Ki said getting rather impatient.  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"I'm Trunks and you are?" Trunks said.  
  
"Ki. Now tell me is it still the year 2003?" Ki said.  
  
"Um no..." Trunks said as he looked at the ground and then back at Ki.  
  
"Then what year is it?" Ki yelled impatiently.  
  
"Jesus Christ... it's 4822. Patience is a virtue. Didn't your parents teach you that?" Trunks said.  
  
Ki stood still for a minute not ever wanting to bring up her abusive parents.  
  
"To me my parents are dead. . . anyway. . is there any way I can get home?" Ki asked.  
  
"I think m-" Trunks was cut off again.  
  
"No don't give me 'I think' I want a straight answer. And hurry up, I'm not a patient person here." Ki said as she started to dig the heel of her sneaker into the muddy brown dirt.  
  
"Damn.. fine.. I was saying that my mother could probably build a time machine to send you back home." Trunks said.  
  
"Really?" Ki said as her attitude changed.  
  
"I suppose so. You can stay at my house for as long as it takes.." Trunks said.  
  
"I can?" Ki said.  
  
"Yeah.. Anything for a pretty girl like you." Trunks said.  
  
"Back off sweetie.. I will personally cut your balls off if you touch me." Ki said.  
  
Trunks gulped. She didn't look like she was going to be an easy person to deal with.  
  
"Whatever. Can you fly?" Trunks said.  
  
"Do I look like an airplane to you?" Ki said.  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"That's a no. Anyway I can carry you." Trunks said.  
  
"Um I don't think so. Or we can walk. People can't fly anyway." Ki said in a 'I know  
  
everything that there is to know' tone.  
  
"People can damn well fly." Trunks said.  
  
"No they can't." Ki said.  
  
"Wanna bet on it, Ki?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure. How about one million zenni." Ki stated whilementally laughing to herself.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
How could this girl have so much money?, Trunks thought.  
  
"Okay." Trunks said as he levitated off of the ground and flew around in the air.  
  
Ki was shocked; People could actually fly.  
  
Trunks smirked and landed.  
  
"Now where's my money?" Trunks said.  
  
"You think I have that kind of money? Ha! You're such an idiot. Now, I really want to get back because I want to be with my aunt and uncle." Ki said.  
  
"Allright." Trunks said as he grabbed her gently and flew off with Ki in his arms.  
  
"Holy shit please don't drop me!" Ki screamed as she looked at the scenery that zoomed by her.  
  
"If you do I swear to Kami that I would ch-" Ki was cut off.  
  
"I won't and if I did you would chop my balls off I know, I know. Believe me I won't drop you." Trunks said.  
  
Ki nodded and clutched on Trunks tighter as he dipped downwards to avoid crashing into a mountain.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A few moments later they arrived at Capsule Corp.  
  
"What is this place?" Ki said as Trunks placed her on the grassy ground.  
  
"I live here. This is Capsule Corp." Trunks said.  
  
Amazement filled her eyes. She never saw anything this huge.  
  
"You live in this big motherfu-" Ki was cut off by a person opening the door.  
  
"Hey mom." Trunks said.  
  
"Hello sweetie." Bulma said. Her attention then turned to the brown haired girl staring at their house.  
  
Bulma smiled at her soon and made a gesture with her eyes towards the girl.  
  
Trunks blushed slightly.  
  
"Mom this is Ki." Trunks said. He tapped Ki's shoulder and she looked over at Bulma.  
  
"Hello Ki. My name is Bulma." Bulma said while shaking Ki's hand gently.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ki said but then she realized why she was here in the first place.  
  
"Trunks can you make it or not?" Ki said while crossing her arms.  
  
Bulma titled her head to the side trying to figure out what Ki was talking about.  
  
''Um mom heh.. I don't know how to explain this but.. eh... uh ... Ki is from Earth about 2000 years in the past." Trunks struggled to find the words to explain this to his mother.  
  
Bulma looked shocked.  
  
"But how?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know..'' Trunks said.  
  
"Ki how did you end up here anyway?" Trunks said.  
  
Ki shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You mean that you don't know how you ended up here?" Trunks said.  
  
"I do.." Ki whispered.  
  
''Ki come on inside and we'll talk there. There's no need for us to be standing outside." Bulma said brightly as she opened the door.  
  
Ki was in a deeper amazement when she looked around at the inside of the house.  
  
"There isn't a house like this where I live.." Ki murmmered to herself.  
  
Trunks sat down on a black leather couch and sat back. He let out a sigh.  
  
Ki sat down on the opposite side of the couch where Trunks was sitting.  
  
"Now Ki explain to us how you exactly got here." Bulma said sounding like a friggen genius. (Which she is!!)  
  
"Well I was running away from my father... because he was very abusive and hit me a lot.." Ki's head was tilted downwards.  
  
"And I was walking through the woods to my aunt and uncle's house and I feel through a hole in the ground. Then I remember waking up and seeing Trunks. That's all I remember, Bulma." Ki said.  
  
"Hmm." Bulma said.  
  
"Mom can't you make a time machine that could send her back?" Trunks added.  
  
"I could but it would take a while Trunks. Those things are quite complicated." Bulma said.  
  
"About how long?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Maybe a year.. two years." Bulma said.  
  
Ki looked up in shock.  
  
"Two years?" Ki said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of chapter 2! i finally finished and i feel great! I hoped you guys liked it!!!! R/R More is to come hahahahhha!!  
  
~*~ Ki ~*~ 


End file.
